LE039
Broadcast Date *June July 1989. Unusually scattered dates until later in the tape Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex dBS I Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 39 written on tape label Quality * Tracklisting *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Just Mellow (session) 26 June 1989 *3:02 *snippet *3:07 *Braindrops: Quel Cheeso (12" EP - Adrenalin Mother) Vital VM-028 13 June 1989 *5:38 *R-Tyme: Illusion (Magic Juan Mix) Kool Kat / Big Life R. TYME PROMO 1 *10:23 *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate 22 June 1989 *11:41 (above cuts out abruptly) *Norman Cook: Won't Talk About It (single - Won't Talk About It / Blame It On The Bassline) Go! Discs 22 June 1989 *16:02 *Llwybr Llaethog: Popeth Ar Y Record Wedi Cael Ei Ddwyn (v/a LP - "Tell Me You Love Me" A Compilation Of Dance, Pop & Soul) Umbrella 19 June 1989 *19:21 *Kusela: Sealed With A Kiss (album - Naurava Kulkuri) Flamingo 19 June 1989 *22:07 *snippet *22:16 *Mighty Force: Cosmic Ambassador Hifi (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 19 June 1989 *25:48 *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant (7") Green BTS-994 19 June 1989 *28:25 straight into *Sly & Robbie: Return Of Taxi (7" - Return Of Taxi / Unmetered Taxi) Taxi 19 June 1989 *31:22 *Formația Constantin Hațeg: unknown (album - Formația Constantin Hațeg) Electrecord 19 June 1989 *32:49 *De La Soul: Say No Go (Say No Dope Mix) (12") Big Life BLR 10T played 12 July 1989 (BFBS) not 14 June 1989 *38:38 *snippet in which John interacts with Vincent Price on record *39:53 *Orb: Kiss Your Love (Suck My Kiss Mix) (12" promo - Kiss EP) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 010T 14 June 1989 *44:11 *Che: Imperfections (album - Narcotic) Siren SRNLP 16 14 June 1989 *48:35 *Doctor And The Crippens: Garden Centre Murders (album - Raphanadosis) Manic Ears ACHE 018 snippet. Played 20 June 1989 *49:09 *Redhead Kingpin & The FBI: Do The Right Thing (U.S. Street Mix) (12") 10 TENX 271 28 June 1989 *52:51 *Orb: The Roof Is On Fire (12" promo - Kiss EP) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 010T 28 June 1989 *56:39 *Boogie Down Productions: Why Is That? (12") Jive 1231-1-JD 28 June 1989 *1:00:12 *D.O.C.: No One Can Do It Better (12" - It's Funky Enough / No One Can Do It Better) Ruthless 0-96549 04 July 1989 *1:05:00 *snippet then *Raven Maize: Forever Together (Give Me Some Dub Mix) (12") Republic LICT 014 ''not 11 July 1989 prob ''04 July 1989 *1:09:12 *snippet *1:09:34 *Twin Hype: Serious Attitude (album - Twin Hype) Profile FILER 281 04 July 1989 *1:13:50 *snippet *1:14:02 *Real Roxanne: Roxanne's On A Roll (Norman Cook Remix) (12") Urban URBA 42 04 July 1989 *1:18:23 *Koxo' Club Band: Paradhouse (Piano Mix) (12") City Beat CBE 1240 prob 05 July 1989 *1:23:21 *808 State: State Ritual (12" EP - Quadrastate) Creed State 004 05 July 1989 *1:28:53 *Kool Moe Dee: Pump Your Fist (album - Knowledge Is King) Jive HIP 79 05 July 1989 *1:32:33 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel June July 1989 Lee Tape 39 Tracklisting Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished